1. Field of the Invention;
The present invention relates to an electronic weighing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved electronic weighing apparatus for evaluating the price of an article through multiplication of a preset unit price by the measured weight of the article for displaying the price in a digital manner, which has been adapted such that the price of only the net weight of the article is evaluated through deduction of the tare weight from the gross weight of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art;
A conventional electronic weighing apparatus which has been put in practical use has been adapted to measure the weight of an article, evaluate the price of the article based on the measured weight and a unit price thereof set in advance, and display such data in a digital manner, thereby to provide both the seller and the purchaser with simplicity and accuracy of viewing the display, whether measurement is facilitated and trust is placed in each other. Typically, such an electronic weighing apparatus comprises a scale mechanism comprising a displacement member responsive to the weight of an article being weighed for causing displacement associated with the weight of the article, a pulse generator responsive to the displacement of the displacement member for providing a pulse train the number of which is associated with the displacement of the displacement member and thus with the weight of the article, each pulse corresponding to a predetermined weight, say 2 g, a counter for counting the number of pulses for evaluating the weight of the article, a key board for setting in advance the unit price of the article, an operation circuit for making a multiplying operation of the set unit price by the weight of the article for evaluating the price of the article, and a display for displaying the measured weight and the evaluated price of the article in a digital manner.
An article being weighed may be in a package or in a container having a tare weight. In such a case, a tare weight deduction is effected for the purpose of evaluating only the net weight of the thing rather than the gross weight of the thing including the tare weight. To that end, only the tare is first placed on the weighing plate of the apparatus to set the weight of the tare of an article in the apparatus, whereby only the weight of the tare is displayed by the display. In such a situation, a tare weight deduction instructing switch is depressed, thereby to reset the counter of the apparatus to zero, whereby display is made of zero with the tare placed on the weighing plate. Then, the goods are placed on the weighing plate to measure the net weight. Since the tare weight has been deducted as described previously, only the net weight of the article goods is evaluated.
As described previously, a typical prior art electronic weighing apparatus has been adapted such that the unit price of the article being weighed is set in advance and a multiplying operation is made of the set unit price by the ascertain weight of the article being weighed to evaluate the price of the article being weighed, whereby the price is displayed as well as the weight of the article being weighed. With such an electronic weighing apparatus, measurement of the weight and a multiplying operation of the unit price by the weight are similarly made of a tare, when a tare is first placed on the weighing plate of the apparatus for the purpose of initially setting the weight of the tare of an article in the apparatus. As a result, the weight of the tare and the price of a thing corresponding to the tare weight are displayed by the display after the tare is placed on the weighing plate of the apparatus until a tare weight deduction instructing switch is depressed. However, this could cause a customer to misunderstand as if the price obtained in conjunction with the tare were added to the net price of the thing obtained thereafter. As a result, display of such a tare weight and the price obtained based thereon makes a customer feel distrustful of the net weight measurement and the net price evaluation.